la hermana de la sombra
by Yuki Hanazono
Summary: Kuroko nunca decia que tenia una hermana y cuando ella llega despues de 8 meses en E.E.U.U. todos se sorprenden al ver lo identica que es ella a kuroko. Ella es bonita, timida, dulce, amable, gruñona, atlética, muy lista, glotona, tierna, mas baja que kuroko, muy buena en basquet, con mas falta de presencia que este, con ojos de aguila. clasificado para los m
1. Capítulo 1 Yuki Tetsuya

**EL REGRESO**

Kuroko nunca decia que tenia una hermana y cuando ella llega despues de 8 meses en E.E.U.U. todos se sorprenden al ver lo identica que es ella a kuroko.

Ella es bonita, timida, dulce, amable, gruñona, atlética, muy lista, glotona, tierna, mas baja que kuroko, muy buena en basquet, con mas falta de presencia que este, con ojos de aguila. Se llevaba bien con todos los de la generacion y era la unica capaz de hacerles frente y ganarles a todos juntos sin sudar una gota de sudor. La habian becado en Estados Unidos y decidio volver en 8 meses, ella iria a Seirin con su hermano.

Una chica estaba en el avión de regreso a casa su nombre:

Yuki Tetsuya

La hermana de la sombra

Bueno chicas pueden decir que son yuki


	2. Capitulo 2 El regreso

chicas veran pueden imaginarse el personaje de yuki como ustedes si quieren

NarraYuki:

Cuando el avion aterrizo yo me dirijo hacia mi casa para estar con Kuroko, pero recuerdo que el había entrado al equipo de basquet, la verdad yo lo quiero mucho, pero soy muy sensible cuando me llaman llego subo a mi habitación, me ducho, cocino mi (Kuroko por mas que lo queramos y lo violable que sea no sabe cocinar ToT), me dirijo a mi habitación y me dispongo a ordenar y limpiar. Tarde mucho en limpiar, ordenar y lavar ropa. Me volvi a duchar y me fui a dormir.

Luego escucho que la puerta principal se habre, fui y era él, acompañado de alguien (Kagami ).

Yuki: kuroko-onii-chan...

Kuroko: cuando regresaste?

Yuki: esta mañana y si no te avise fue porque me dijiste que tenias entrenamiento y no queria interrumpirte.

Kagami: lamento interrumpir, pero Kuroko quien es esta enana.

Yuki golpeo fuerte el estomago de Kagami.

Yuki: discupame pero no tengo que darte explicaciones de quien soy si ni siquiera te has presentado .Ah, soy Yuki Tetsuya la hermana gemela de Kuroko-onii-chan.

Kagami (quien seguia de rodillas por el impacto del golpe de yuki):no sabia que tenias una hermana maldito kuroko

Kuroko :no preguntaste nunca

Kagami :soy Kagami Taiga, y soy la luz de tu hermano.

Yuki parecia en estado de shock: su luz ?,aaaaa perdon es que estoy acostumbrada a la generacion milagrosa y a bakamine que no pense con claridad perdon ven te ayudo(lo dijo alarmada y ayuda a levantarlo) eres bastante resistente, lo cual significa que onii-chan hizo una gran eleccion.

Kagami: Yuki eres amable y algo gruñona pero pareces fuerte sin mencionar que casi me matas de un infarto como tu hermano.(Yuki rie y kagami se sonroja por lo linda que es en ese estado lo cual hizo que a kuroko le salga un aura asesina)

Kuroko: kagami-kun tienes prohibido acercarte a mi hermanita, ¿entendiste?

Yuki :onee-chan hizo algo malo (llora dramaticamente)

Kuroko :no solo que el lo tiene prohibido no te preocupes

luego de que calmaran a yuki, kagami se fue a su casa y kuroko fue a dormir con su hermana por ser el primer dia que estan juntos de nuevo

bueno hasta ahi y me despido

voten por quien quieren que sea la pareja de ustedes o yuki

por cierto me gusta mucho ''akashi-kun'' es un sutndere-demonio-amigable-raroverquesonrie-violableporfans-

babea de lo loca.

dejare de babear en 1 mes


	3. Capítulo 3 La practica

lamento todo el tiempo que estuve sin aparecer

* * *

Paso la noche y Yuki se levanta, con cuidado de no despertar a su hermano ya que eran las 04:00am, ella lo conocia muy bien, sabia mejor que nadie que ninguno en la generacion sabia cocinar, solo ella y Satsuki.

Yuki :como es posible que ninguno sepa cocinar, bueno... sera mejor que haga un buen desayuno y almuerzo a mi hermano para que tenga energia para entrenar

termino de hacerle un omelet de arroz para el almuerzo (para el y para ella), se fue a levantarlo y recibio una patada ...

Yuki (molesta como si no hubiera un mañana): kuroko levantate maldito flojo ...(nada)...que te levantes (lo empieza a sacar del pie de su cama ) no comeras omelet de arroz...

Y como por arte de magia:

Koroko se levanta con cara de perro inocente: ya me levanto pero quiero omelet Yuki-onee-chan

Yuki : muy bien te dare de comer... pero a la proxima le pido a midorima que te cocine un poco de arroz

Kuroko:todo menos eso por favor onee-chan, a por cierto te uniras al club de basquet?

Yuki :Por supuesto; piensas que dejare a mi hermanito solo en un lugar lleno de bestias.

Kuoroko: 1° tenemos la misma edad, 2° creo que eso lo deberia decir yo, 3°llegaremos tarde si no nos damos prisa.

Yuki: tranquilo a penas si son las 7am te desperte para desayunar juntos. Por cierto me unire al masculino odio que me subestimen, vamos a comer.

PovYuki:

Luego de terminar de desayunar fuimos a la escuela, llegue al salon que corresponde:

Profesor de literatura: sientense, hoy se nos une una nueva alumna, pasa.

Yuki: Hola soy Tetsuya Yuki, es un gusto conocerlos y soy hermana de Tetsuya Kuroko.

guau es hermosa, dijo uno haciendo que me sonroje, espera dijo que es la hermana de Kuroko,es mas bajita que el no puede ser su hermana aunque es identica, eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

Yuki: escuchenme bien no porque sea mas baja que mi hermano quiere decir que tengan que menospreciarme de ese modo.

Kuroko: Tranquila onee-chan no te ganes ir al pasillo el primer dia.

Me calmo y me obligan a leer todo el libro de literatura, sin saber que era la mejor en toda la clase en estados unidos.

PovNadie:

Yuki por su falta de presencia se queda dormida toda la clase al igual que su hermano sin que nadie se diera cuenta de nada:

Kagami: **entiendo que no tengan presencia pero esto ya es el colmo.**

Kagami: oigan despierten...(grita Kagami como si no hubiera un mañana)

Yuki :ya desperté

Yuki impacta su puño contra el estomago de Kagami por segunda vez desde de que llego

Kagami :no tenias que golpearme.

Yuki :no me gusta que me despierten a gritos, kuroko si no te levantas le dire a Aka-chan que cocine una dieta saludable para ti.

Kuroko :por favor todo menos eso

Yuki :entonces levantate y vamos a inscribirme en el club de basquet masculino.

Kagami: no permitire que una chica se una al equipo de basquet masculino.

PovYuki:

No dejare que nadie me insulta así.

Yuki :hagamos un trato, si yo te gano jugando baloncesto tu lo dejas y yo entro.

Le hago una seña a kuroko paa que entienda que no hare el trato de verdad, que es solo para que entienda que no debe juzgar por las apariencias.

Llegamos a la cancha voy con la entrenadora y le digo la situacion

Riko: muy bien, sera un juego de practica todos contra Yuki para comprobar si ella puede estar en el equipo masculino, entendido?

Todos menos kuroko:eeehhhhhhh?

Riko :el que no lo haga le aumentare el entrenamiento 235 veces, les gusta la idea?

Todos: esta bien a entrenar se ha dicho

Yuki :bien a patear traseros.

Riko: muy bien, ahora el que pierde le aumento el entrenamiento 5 veces y no solo eso tendra que comer mi comida un mes..

Todos la miraban aterrorizados...

Yuki :sera mejor no perder

Digo con una gota otaku en la cabeza, mientras Kuroko le dice a la entrenadora algo (ese algo:me torci eltobillo no puedo jugar),ella sonrie, sabia que su hermano no queria jugar contra ella.

Kuroko: hazlos trizas.

Al decir eso todos lo miraban enojados y con auras asesinas: callate Kuroko.

Kuroko: solo digo lo que va a pasar porque yuki tetsuya le gana a todos sin sudar ni una gota verdad onee-cha

todos :ehhh?

Yuki: asi es Kuroko-Onii-chan

Cuando Riko-sempai lanzo el balon salte mucho mas alto y lo agarre para dirigirme a mi aro y tirar al arco que estaba del otro lado de la cancha. Todos me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro.

Yuki:si no me dejan de mirar, los castro

Cuando Kuroko-onii-chan le dio un pase a Kaga-chan decidi ir con mis ojos negros del angel prohibido.

Gracias a eso les gane 189-110. No sude ni una gota mientras Riko los regañaba

Yuki : arigato, fue muy divertido. Ademas encerio creyeron que de verdad los dejaria sin su jugador estrella, solo les queria enseñar a no subestimarme ni a decirme enana.

Dije eso mirando a Kagami

Kuroko: es cierto, ella solo juega por que ama el baloncesto y por diversion y no es por presumir pero nos gano a toda la generacion junta sin sudar ni una gota. Es muy buena jugando.

Todos :ehhh

Kagami : lamento haberte subestimado no debi hacerlo.

Yuki: te perdono si me compras a mi y a kuroko-onii-chan una malteada de vainilla y una hamburguesa. Por cierto no gane muy limpiamente porque use mis ojos de aguila mejorados .Quien es el que tiene los ojos de aguila?

unchico: soy Shun Izuki el de ojos de aguila

Yuki: te enseñare como activarlos sin necesidad de entrenamiento puedo Riko-sempai.

Riko: claro pero primero deberas venir conmigo asi me fijo tus numero pero tiene que ser aparte porque debes quitarte la camisa.

Yuki:No hay problema

Dije mientras me sacaba la remera de basquet, a todos les sangro la naris.

Kuroko: el que se le acerca a mi hermanita se muere.

Dijo con un aura asesina.

Riko :como sea tienes numeros mas altos que la generacion. Pero tus tobillos estan debiles

Yuki: es que tuve un pequeño accidente cuando tenia 14 años eso dejo un poco desgarrados mis tobillos asi que tuve que ir a estados unidos para que me pongan tratamiento en ambos tobillos. Pero no hablemos de cosas tristes y vamos a entrenar.

Riko :tu entrenamiento ira todo a tus piernas y fortaleceras tu defensa. Ahora por favor ponte tu uniforme jugaras en el equipo principal.

Yuki: sugoiii tienes menos pecho que Momoi-san y yo tengo mas que - copa b, momoi- copa d y yo copa- g... a ya me pongo mi camiseta

Riko-sempai se molesto, eso es bueno se desquitara con mi entrenamiento mientras que el de los chicos es normal, aunque eso espero.

Luego de entrenar por casi 4 horas quede echa polvo y eso que tengo buena condicion fisica.

Yuki: Riko-sempai no tenia que ser tan cruel...aunque ya me lo esperaba me voy a duchar

Riko :espera como sabes mi copa ?

Yuki: cuando abrazo a las mujeres me doy cuenta enseguida o cuando simplemente las veo ven vamos a ducharnos.

Luego de una relajante ducha, veo a kuroko-onii-chan, a kagami-chan y a...

Yuki : Kise-chan cuanto tiempo (digo mientras lo abrazo y a mi hermano y a kagami les sale un aura asesina) te extrañe mucho kise-chan

continuara


	4. Aviso

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee9f3ab9b60a4a361a4457ed2796de86"strongno tengo imaginacionn/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94213fa834476e5625fea5d891f368d8"strongno me maten por favor/strong/p 


End file.
